Christmas in Italy
by Tamiko-Tsukamoto
Summary: It's Christmas and Tamiko is in Italy for the first time. Being invited by the Varia to their Headquarters sounds more than dangerous but Xanxus seems to be a little more relaxed than usual. Will this turn out to be chaos or fun? Even so it will be something to remember. *NOTE* Tamiko is my fan made character and is basically a replacement for Tsuna #Please Review#
1. Chapter 1

*NOTE*

~~This is a story with my fan made character Tamiko Tsukamoto. She replaces Tsuna (sorry Tuna) so she is the Vongola Decimo and all that. Please enjoy!~~

* * *

At the airport, Lussuria is in the arrivals room looking for his visitor. Even though it was the Vongola's private airport it was very busy. Many men in black suits and sunglasses were dotted around the place welcoming people or just waiting. It was nearly Christmas and the Ninth had planned a nice big Christmas party at the Vongola Headquarters for all the allies and friends out there. Of course the Varia were invited as well but they had their own plans this year. They were going to have a special Christmas with a special visitor. From Japan.

"Looks like we aren't going to have any snow this year." Lussuria pursed his lips in disappointment.

Yes, Italy during the winter season usually didn't get any snow. In the north they had already welcomed a meter of snow but further south it was warm as always. Lussuria tip-toed from left to right with one hand roofing his sunglasses as if he was looking for someone. It was difficult to spot someone small in a crowd of people but the person he searched for would be easy to spot. And sure enough he saw his visitor.

"Ah, Tami-chan. Over here!" Lussuria waves his arms in the air.

A small girl scanned the room for the voice calling her name. She really did stand out in the crowd. It's not every day you see a girl with bright blond hair. When she saw the tall man jumping around in the back she grinned and shuffled through the crowd towards him.

"Lussuria! Hey!" The girl dropped her suitcase and jumped into his arms.

Of course, Lussuria being Lussuria, he swung her around in his arms. It looked like the reunion of two overseas lovers.

"Welcome to Italy, my dear." Lussuria wobbled a little from dizziness.

The girl smiled at him. Although, she wasn't really a girl but a young woman. Tamiko Tsukamoto. 19 years old. A well build body to die for. Long golden blond hair. Emerald green eyes. And the opposite of flat-chested. Defiantly a woman. It's been nearly 2 years since the Sky ring battle in which Xanxus was defeated by her. It was his greatest humiliation. Not only did he loose against a piece of useless trash, he also lost against a girl. Even so the hatred for her didn't last that long. Well, just for about a year. Lussuria took a liking to her immediately back then. He had sneaked to her place a couple of times and she had taught him how to cook some great Japanese meals. Mammon also grew to like her since she gave it her all to protect the Arcobaleno during the Representative War. The final battle was a shock to all. The Varia had to learn the hard way that Tamiko had suffered more than all of them but even so she continued to smile without a care. Maybe THAT was what captivated Xanxus. Tamiko wasn't a weak girl. She wasn't afraid to stand up and speak her mind. To fight for her friends. To give Xanxus a piece of her mind. Or to ignore him even if he was in the same room. And even so she was still very caring. She didn't mind if a friend would come to her unannounced. Xanxus had seeked refuge in her living room many times since the 'Stupid Shark' was the noisiest person out there. The Varia usually had found their Boss on Tamiko's couch, watching TV and playing with her cat; the cat that only seemed to like Xanxus and scratched everyone else who got to close.

Lussuria guided the girl to a black car that was parked outside. Tamiko paused for a moment. Her eyes widened at the scenery. Blue sky, no cloud in sight, flat plains with a random hill. A village in the distance. Lussuria giggled at the awe-struck woman.

"Do you want to go straight to the headquarters? Or do you want to look around first?"

He could see the excitement glitter in the woman's eyes. Boy, did she want to look around. This was the first time she had gone abroad in her life. Japan had a lot to offer but this was something new.

"Actually I want to go and shop for a meal I want to make tonight." Tamiko tapped her index finger against her lips.

She looks up to the man next to her and gave him a wink. Lussuria understood the message.

"Ah, well in that case hop in. I know a nice place for great ingredients."

"Great." Tamiko flung her arms towards the sun. "LET'S GO!"


	2. Chapter 2

*NOTE* The twins in this story are called Alessio and Drago. They were in the Vongola Base during the time when they were stuck in the future.

* * *

_It all happened three months ago. Xanxus and the other Varia members were going back to Italy and he asked Tamiko if she wanted to come along. She agreed to come over for Christmas even though her father was against it at first. It was understandable since she was his only daughter, his pride and joy. She and her mother had to give him the good old 'I'm-not-a-kid-anymore' speech and prove to him that she is capable of traveling alone. It was easily done._

_She lived alone anyway._

_She can read maps._

_She can speak Italian._

_AND she's perfectly capable to defend herself against grown men. _

_Xanxus also had to pitch in by having someone pick her up from the airport.__ But Tamiko had always been stubborn when it came to her father. And it paid off in the end after the ninth offered to provide safe haven for her IF something went wrong. Of course, Tamiko's guardian's (especially Gokudera) was against the fact that she would go alone. He was very wary of Xanxus ever since they came back from the future. During the time they stayed 10 years in the future they found out that those twins where future Tamiko's and future Xanxus's children. Gokudera came to the conclusion that he must have raped her at some point since 'the 10__th__ would never sleep with a guy like him'. Haru however had a different opinion._

_Unlike some people who would avoid Xanxus, she was convinced that LOVE could exist between a ruthless assassin and an innocent little girl. It was Haru's idea of 'the perfect love story'. So it was no surprise that she supported the idea of Tamiko going to Italy. She came up with the theory of 'a thousand times they touched, a thousand times nothing happened'. Tamiko herself never really thought of having a romantic relationship with her former enemy. She had no idea what Xanxus thought of it either._

* * *

The black car drove through the countryside like a quiet predator. Black tinted windows, silver rims, without a sound. However, inside the car it was noisy. Tamiko had her hands glued against the window, her face gleaming with excitement. Lussuria observed her and was amused by his companion's giddiness.

"Italy is beautiful." Tamiko felt like a little child on an adventure.

"Oh yes, but Japan is impressive as well, especially their unique culture."

"Yeah." Tamiko laughs and looks out of the window again.

The sun beamed down at the chauffeur. Wearing a black suit in the heat wasn't the best of ideas but he had no choice. He wiped the sweat of his forehead. His eyes wandered to the doors of the shop. The doors opened, Tamiko and Lussuria each carried bags full of food. They laughed as they walked over to the car.

"Those Italian lessons really paid off." Tamiko was swelling with pride.

"Your Italian is very good. I had no idea you could speak it so fluently."

"I can speak nine languages fluently. It's my father who forced me into learning them."

"Forced? Oh my."

"It's the curse of being a rich kid." Tamiko joked. It was true though. "But it was worth it."

Lussuria noticed the sad smile on the young woman's face. It was indeed a curse. Many rich children were forced to learn many languages at a young age including complex mathematics and other things. They had to be prepared for life of the posh. To become a member of the Varia you also had to speak more than seven languages which was one of the reasons why they were considered an 'elite' force. They may be professional killers but they were also educated. And not even Tamiko could escape that curse. He did feel sorry for her. Tamiko was an adorable girl, very clever, very strong but even under that smile was a frightened little child that no one seemed to be able to grasp. She was one of those people that has suffered but continued to life without a care in the world.

Lussuria's mind drifted back into reality. Tamiko was still dazing into the distance.

"Isn't this your first time in a European country? So this is the first time you used those languages."

That broke the silence. And changed the subject. Kinda. She looked up.

"Not really. I work at an international Café and there are many froing tourists there." She stepped into the car.

"My, that is handy." Lussuria followed.

"Oh yes. Anyway let's go. I think the boys have waited long enough." She smiled her normal warming smile.

Lussuria nodded and they both giggled mischievously. They were an hour late than their planned arrival but Tamiko didn't care. She never did. She had learned from her mother that a woman needs to be strong and independent. It also meant being in charge in her life and that not even a man should be able to control it. She had to be like that anyway. After all, she was going to be the Boss of the Vongola soon and it was the only way to get any kind of respect from men.

The chauffeur shook his head at the giggling pair and drove on. The car rolled through the meadows when trees suddenly started to appear more frequently. The trees thickened and the forest swallowed them up. With the dimming of the light the noise in the car died down. Tamiko gazed out of the window in silence. The car was suddenly flooded with light as they reached clearing. A gigantic Castle towered above them. There were men in black suits and black posh cars dotted all over the clearing. A helicopter was also placed on the ground.

"So this is the Varia Headquarters." The wariness dominated her voice.

"That's right. You should feel honoured. You are the first woman to set foot into this building." She never heard Lussuria with such a serious tone.

'Right.' Tamiko thought. This was going to be awkward.

It wasn't exactly a lie. There weren't any female members within the Varia and even though Xanxus was popular with the ladies he would kill them if they would suddenly arrive in his office.

The Castel was like a fortress, not surprising, with towers, a high wall and a very impressive looking gate. Their car slowly creped past the gates, eyes on it constantly. Inside was a giant court yard with a fountain in the middle and lined with suited men holding firearms. Tire tracks swirled around it. The black car drove slowly around the fountain until it stopped by a set of stairs.

Lussuria, without a worry, bounced out of the car. At his sight the other men seemed to relax more. Lussuria danced around the car and opened the door at Tamiko's side. The blond woman nervously stepped out into the court yard. Immediately at her sight the suited men bobbed their heads together. A woman that arrived with one of the main Varia members meant that she was ALLOWED to be here. That was definitely going to be the talk of the day. Lussuria stepped back and spread his arms.

"Welcome to the Varia Headquarters." He was smiling from ear to ear.

Being the centre of attention wasn't new to her. Tamiko was the singing star in her school. But this was different. An assassin HQ in an unfamiliar country. Tamiko swallowed and the confidence returned to her. The chauffeur placed her trolley next to her and Lussuria started to make his way up the stairs. Tamiko followed. At the top of the stairs was a large door. A man opened the door for them and Tamiko stepped into the 'Lion's den'.

"You can leave your luggage with those boys. Xanxus is waiting to see you. Come on boys. Bring her stuff to her room." Lussuria signalled two men over to them.

"Of course." They saluted and they took her trolley.

Tamiko spun around. The entrance room was really plain. Not what she expected. In her parent's mansion there is decoration everywhere. This place defiantly needed a female touch. But then again that would be weird. She giggled at the thought of a pot of flowers in this gloomy place. Lussuria tapped her on the shoulder.

"Follow me and stay close. We don't want you to get lost."

Lussuria was right. This place was a labyrinth. Corridors and door everywhere. And since this place was so plain everything looked the same. However after they passed through a set of doors the place changed. There were paintings on the walls and curtains by the windows. This had 'Lussuria was here' written all over.

"This place is really nice." She made an attend to break the silence.

Lussuria spun around and his face was beaming with glee.

"Thank you sweetie. I can give you a tour later if you want."

"That would be great. I did bring a camera with me."

"If you want and if the boss lets us, we could go to some towns for sightseeing."

Oh yes, IF he lets her.

"Really? That would be great. This is the first time I'm abroad."

"Well there is a lot to see here. You showed us around Japan so we will show you around Italy."

"It's a deal." Tamiko and Lussuria shook hands as if they had just signed a contract.

The long corridor came to an end a split into opposite directions. A huge double door stood at the end with the letters 'Lounge' above it on a golden plate. Lussuria placed a hand on the handle.

"Here we are."

Lussuria opens a huge double door. The room was huge. Bookshelves lined the walls and four huge windows let the light flood the room. There were sofas and couches placed in a circle around a table in the middle of the room. A blond man was slouching on one of the couches casually swinging a knife in his hand. Another man with long silver hair was sitting opposite to him with a scotch glass in his hand. Next to him, on a pillow, sat a small hooded baby. Lussuria bounced into the room and like circus announcer he gained their attention.

"Boys, look who's here." The men looked at the blond girl who was still standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hey everyone." Tamiko smiled and walked forward.

"Long time no see, trash. Took you long enough." Squalo mocked her.

"Hey, princess." Belphegor grinned and threw the knife into the table.

Lussuria looked around the room.

"Where's the boss?"

"He left a few minutes ago with Levi." Mammon answered.

"Well, in that case, have a seat Tamiko. I'll go look for him."

Lussuria left quickly and closed the door. Tamiko walked around the couch on which Squalo and Mammon were sitting. She sat down between the two and picks Mammon up. She loved holding him. He did have puffy cheeks but unlike Bel she didn't pinch them. Mammon never seemed to mind when she held him in her arms. On the contrary, he prefered it over Bel's constant poking.

"Hey, Mammon." She cuddled him against her chest.

"You smell weird." As always, straight to the point.

"It's my mum's perfume. She gave it to me before I left. She said I should start wearing it."

"Hey, did you bring anything nice for us?" Bel grinned.

"I have Christmas presents for everyone." Tamiko smiled at the blond sitting opposite her

"I hope its money."

"It's a surprise, Mammon. I did try to get things that you guys would like." Remembering the shopping she did with Haru the day before, it was difficult.

"I have a Christmas present for you too." Bel giggled through his teeth.

"Really? Not knifes I hope." She joked.

"Nope." Bel placed his arms behind his head.

Suddenly they heard footsteps. The quickly reached the door which was kicked open. Xanxus walks in followed by Levi and Lussuria. Xanxus glared at the blond girl that was trying to hide behind his Rain guardian. He didn't look happy.

"I'm sorry that we are late boss. Tamiko wanted to go for a little shopping trip before we got here." Lussuria sounded worried.

"What's with women and shopping?" Squalo looked at the woman who laughed innocently.

"Hey, I brought some nice ingredients because I wanted to cook for you guys tonight." She pursed her lips but instead of looking angry she ended up looking cute.

"Well in that case we can't complain." Mammon said quietly.

He suddenly flinched when he felt the room grow cold.

"Oi scums. Leave!" Xanxus growled.

"Let's go boys." Lussuria was already at the door.

"Aww. Can't Mammon stay here?" Tamiko watched Bel and Squalo walk towards the door.

"I don't think the boss wants that." Lussuria seemed ready to close the door.

Tamiko looks at Xanxus who was still hadn't moved. She made a sad face and let go of Mammon. The Varia members left the room and Lussuria closed the door. Xanxus glared at her. He walked up to her and before she could do anything he leaned down over her and pressed her against his chest. Her body was small against his, almost double the size. Compared to him she was quiet short, only reaching his shoulder and nearly his chin if she wore heels. Tamiko reached around and placed her arms around him. Well, she couldn't really reach around him, her arms were too short and his shoulder was too wide. She giggled.

"You seem to be happy to see me." She patted his back.

Xanxus pulled away and looked at her. His fiery red eyes scanned her face.

"Of course I am. This way, I can see you no matter when." He admitted quietly.

"Oh, so that was the idea behind it." She laughed.

"It's one of the reasons."

Tamiko giggles, takes his face into her hands. Despite its look his skin was soft except for where his scar was. There it felt rough. She gently brushed her thump against his scar and pulled his face close to hers. Xanxus wasn't all that surprised but he didn't expect her to bump her forehead against his. Trying not to fall on her he supported his weight on the backrest of the couch with both arms and looked into her eyes. Those mysterious emerald green eyes which he couldn't read. The girls smiled.

"Well, I'm happy to be here."

Xanxus was stunned for a few seconds but then smiled back at her.

This was a smile he would never do in front of others. This was a smile only for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**FINALLY!**

**I finished chapter 3**

**About time .**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tamiko was lazing around on the couch like a sloth. She stretched her arms and legs but even then the couch was longer than she was. Being short really annoyed her sometimes but it wasn't all that bad. She hugged one of the pillows and buried her face in it. The pillow smelled of Xanxus's cologne. He must be sitting on this couch a lot. Or sleeping on the couch. No wonder, this was his office. His office was very big. Thousands of books lined the walls and the heavy smell of alcohol dominated the room. It surprised her that she had never seen him drunk before but she probably will at some point. Xanxus was sitting on his throne with feet on his intimidating desk, drinking his beloved tequila. He looked as bored as she was. The girl sighed.

"I think I'm gonna go and unpack. Then I'll go to the kitchen and cook food with Lussuria." She sat up and stretched.

It felt good to stand up again. His red eyes fell on her.

"How long are you going to take?"

"Unpacking shouldn't take that long. It's the cooking that will take a while." She smiled.

Xanxus smirked to himself and stood up. He was tall no doubt and when he walked next to her she felt small as always. She didn't even reach his chin. The tall Italian gently touched her elbow.

"Come with me."

Xanxus lead the blond through the corridors of the Varia Headquarters. He walked strangely slower than usual. Just because she was shorter than him didn't mean she couldn't keep up with him. And when it comes to flying she was at least five times faster than him. At the end of the corridor they reached a big door which he opened with ease. Inside the room were huge windows, a huge bed, a table with an armchair and Tamiko's luggage placed neatly in the middle.

Tamiko eyed the room. "I'm guessing this is my room?"

"It's my room. Since my bed is so big you can sleep here too."

Tamiko threw him a sceptical look. "Okay."

Xanxus turned and left the room. She shook her head in silence. He just wanted to keep her close and that was somewhat understandable. Although, she didn't know why he was being so overprotective. They weren't even a couple…or were they? Trying to clear her mind she smacked her cheeks and looked at her luggage.

"Well then, time to unpack." She clapped her hands together.

Tamiko quickly found the wardrobe that was cleared for her. There was more space than she needed or she just didn't take much with her. There was even space for the presents which she hid behind one of her suitcases which she placed in the wardrobe. A job well done. She eyed the bed. Xanxus's bed. This is where he slept. He had slept on her bed countless times and even on her couch. But know she was tempted. Her inner child started to bubble to the surface. 'I want to jump on that bed.' Simple words. And she went for it. With a great leap she landed on the bed. It was soft and like a big cushion. She couldn't imagine that Xanxus would sleep on a soft bed like this. Four cushions and two blankets. He was either greedy or it was already prepared for her. Still investigating the bed there was a sudden knock on the door. After a short silence Lussuria opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Tami-chan? Are you done?" He scanned the room.

He seemed to freeze when he saw the blond bouncing around on his bosses' bed like a giddy little child. Unfazed she bounced towards the edge of the bed.

"Yes I am."

And with a slump she landed head first on the floor. Lussuria squeaked and ran over to her side. He helped the girl on her feet who was still holding her nose.

"Au." She rubbed her nose.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" He gently rubbed her shoulder.

"Yeah I just lost my footing." She giggled.

"Alright then let's go to the kitchen."

"Okay."

Tamiko ran towards the door and out of the room.

* * *

**Yay :3 Next chapter will be out as soon as possible **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**THANKS**


End file.
